


Tale of the WimpSMP

by yums



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yums/pseuds/yums
Summary: Greg Heffley is inspired by his favourite Minecraft Youtuber TommyInnit to start up a roleplay SMP server with some of his friends. However, things take a turn for the worse when he is exposed to the wild world of Twitter stan culture. Hilarity ensues.
Kudos: 6





	Tale of the WimpSMP

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

It was a day like any other for Heffley. He had his best friend, Rowley Jefferson, over at his house, and they were watching the latest DreamSMP VOD from their second favourite (first is TommyInnit, duh) streamer Wilbur Soot.  
"Oh man! I can't believe Wilbur saved L'Manberg! AND Tubbo is president now? No way!" Greg contemplated. Rowley gasped.  
"GREG, LOOK! HE'S IN THE BUTTON ROOM...!" He shrieked.  
"No... DON'T TELL ME-" Greg responded just as shell-shocked as his companion. They proceeded their eager viewership, until...!  
"WHAT!?" They both sat, hunched over, eyes not once veering from the screen light as a familiar figure appeared in the cubic video game.  
"PH-PH-PH... **PHILZA MINECRAFT!?** " The duo reeled back in delight. They jumped out of their seating and hopped around the room excitedly, in disbelief that the entirety of the Sleepy Boys Incorporated team had finally been invited to the DreamSMP. However, their enthusiasm was cut short when the unexpected occurred.


End file.
